Survivor Fanfics 1: Samoa
Survivor: Samoa is the 1st season of WildOne99's Survivor fanfics. It was filmed on the island nation of Samoa. | previous_season = none | next_season = }} Contestants The game Episode 1: And So It Begins... *'Immunity Challenge:' The tribes swam to a raft where they had to pass and light their bamboo torch. Once they got to the beach they had to lift up their raft and run to the big statue. On the way, there were torches that needed to be lit. Once all of the torches are lit, teams had to light up a fire bowl. First tribe to light up the bowl wins immunity. 16 castaways are about to start the adventure of a lifetime on an isolated island of Samoa. They are already pre-split into two tribes, Foa Foa and Galu. Upon arriving at their camp, the Foa Foa tribe immediately begins on working on the shelter. Harold steps up big time as he is an architect. Over on Galu, they are failing big time when it comes to building the shelter. Sarah complains in a confessional that they are going to have a terrible night. Meanwhile, Ernesto talks with Jim and Michael and forms the first alliance of the season. At the immunity challenge, the united Foa Foa tribe comes out on top. Back at camp, Ernesto, Michael and Jim plan to vote out Ronald for being the oldest and the weakest. Pamela, Ronald, Jenn and Christina bond as the older people. Sarah is the swing vote. At Tribal Council, Sarah is voted out by a vote of 4-3-1. Episode 2: Well That Hurt *'Immunity Challenge:' Each tribe built a stretcher, and raced into the woods to rescue one tribe member stuck in a tree. They then had to carry that tribe member back to the beach and to the first aid tent. Upon arriving back at camp, Pamela, Jenn, Christina and Ronald are excited at voting Sarah out. Jim expresses in a confessional that he is afraid he could be the next to go. Over at Foa Foa, Robert gets close with Victoria causing a bit of angst with the tribe. Harold forms and alliance with Greg and Lana. At the immunity challenge, the Galu tribe somehow manages a victory. Back at camp, Greg, Harold and Lana say that they are voting off Robert. James slices his hand open with the machete by accident and medical comes in and stitches him up. Robert and Victoria plan to vote out Kimberly for being the oldest. Harold convinces Kimberly that she must vote with them. At Tribal Council, Kimberly is sent home by a vote of 5-3 when Lana switches her vote at the last minute. Episode 3: Not What I Expected *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways would race across a net run carrying wooden blocks to a platform. When all of the blocks were at the platform, they would need to be stacked into a tower. The castways would then cross a rope bridge to a second platform where two nets would be tied together holding more wooden blocks. After the nets were untied, the blocks would have to be stacked into another tower. The first tribe to stack both towers would win. The Foa Foa tribe returns to camp. Greg and Harold confront Lana about her switching her vote. Lana defends herself by stating that Kimberly would just drag down the tribe. On Galu, Ernesto begins negotiating with Ronald's alliance. He states that Michael and Jim have continuously wanted Ronald out but that he wouldn't go as long as Ernesto was in the game. Jim tells Pamela that Ernesto is the biggest threat. At the immunity challenge, James's hand is examined by medical and it is determined that he is unable to participate in the challenge and will be closley monitored. Foa Foa pulls out the big victory. Back at camp, Michael proclaims that he is not feeling well and would like to be voted out. Ernesto remarks that this is not what he expected. At Tribal Council, Michael is sent home by a vote of 6-1. Episode 4: Gotta Be Cosistent *'Immunity Challenge:' One man and one woman from each tribe would hold on to a rope that would suspend a net. The castaways from the other tribe would attempt to toss coconuts into the net which would weigh it down. The castaway who held on to the rope the longest without letting the net touch the ground would win for their tribe. Ernesto and Jim are a little bit worried considering their predicament. Ernesto proclaism in a confessional that they have to win immunity. At Foa Foa, medics are brought in to check on James's hand. They reveal that it is healing accordingly and that he should be able to stay in the game. Robert and Victoria continue to get closer with each other. Tanisha points out to Harold and Greg that Robert needs to go and they agree. At the immunity challenge, the Foa Foa tribe manages to get a victory once again. Upon returning to camp, Ronald proclaims that they gotta be consistent which makes the tribe a little angry. Ernesto speaks with Pamela and Jenn for a moment and tells them that Ronald is the reason they keep losing. He plants another seed of doubt by saying that Ronald wants one or both of them gone. Jim goes to Ronald and Christina and tells them that Ernesto has got to go or he'll take control of the game. Ernesto goes to Christina and plants the same seed of doubt. At Tribal Council, Ronald is sent home by a vote of 4-2. Episode 5: Drop Your Buffs *'Immunity Challenge:' One castaway would be strapped into a wooden spherical cage and would have to guide two blindfolded castaways in rolling the cage through a maze through the forest. At the end of the maze would be a labyrinth-like table maze. The castaway inside the cage would then have to guide four blindfolded castaways in solving the table maze. The first tribe to finish the table maze would win. Jim is shocked by the fact that Ernesto managed to convince the tribe to get rid of Ronald. At Foa Foa, Victoria and Robert convince Lana that it would be best to get rid of either Harold or Greg. At the challenge beach, Jeff tells the tribes to drop their buffs. New Foa Foa: Harold, Robert, Lana, Pamela, Jenn & Ernesto and New Galu: Greg, James, Victoria, Tanisha, Christina & Jim. The New Galu manages to get the victory. Upon arriving back at camp, Ernesto begins negotiating with Robert. Robert says to vote out Harold and Ernesto says he will. At Tribal Council, Harold is sent home by a vote of 5-1. Episode 6: Work Some Magic *'Immunity Challenge:' The tribes would paddle out into the ocean to retrieve six sets of fish-shaped puzzle pieces. Once back on the beach, three tribe members would have to assemble the puzzle pieces. The first tribe to assemble their puzzle would win. Upon arriving back at camp, Robert thanks Ernesto for convincing the tribe to get rid of Harold. Robert and Ernesto make a pact for the final 2. At Galu, Greg, James, Tanisha speak with Jim and tell him about Victoria and Robert's relationship. Victoria begins to work her magic on Christina and convinces her that James is a liability. At the immunity challenge, the Foa Foa tribe manages the victory. Robert senses that Victoria is gone tonight. Back at camp, Victoria continues to sway the tribe by telling Tanisha that Greg wants her gone at the merge, Tanisha says that she'll vote Greg out. Greg and James are elated that Victoria will finally be out. Christina tells Jim that James is a liability. Victoria approaches them and convinces them to get rid of Greg. At Tribal Council, Greg is sent home in a wild 4-2 blindside. Episode 7: Coming Together *'Immunity Challenge:' The tribe members are positioned under a metal grate as the incoming tide rises. As the tide rises, the breathing space under the grate grows smaller. The last castaway to remain under the grate would win Individual Immunity. Upon arriving back at camp, Victoria comments on what a strategic mastermind she is. The castaways convene on a beach and are told that they are merged. They choose the name to be Yin Yang and has black buffs. Upon arriving at camp, Robert and Victoria's relationship continues. Jim tries to convince Pamela, Jenn, Lana and Tanisha to vote out Ernesto. Robert and Victoria feel confident that they can stay. At the immunity challenge, Victoria manages to win. Back at camp, James goes to people and reccomends that Robert be voted out. Ernesto convinces Victoria, Robert, Jenn and Christina that Jim is the biggest threat. At Tribal Council, Jim is sent home by a vote of 5-3-2. Voting history